The Second Date
by TempestJuvano
Summary: Continuing the story of Lou and Dean, this is the sequel to "The First Date", which was the story of Dean's first attempt at allowing someone to creep into his heart. Witness Dean Winchester, now attempting to gain a second date with Lou, who he has found, makes the difference between a fake smile, and a real one.


**Chapter One**

.

.

.

The night was dark, no moon to be seen. but the streetlights, the only lights in sight, were glowing fiercely like fireflies. A rare vehicle or two rolled by. most shops were closed, and there was a lull, a calm, peaceful lull spread over the entire atmosphere.

And Lou and Dean walked through that lull in their own bubble.

They were holding hands, walking along the road for a few minutes, no one said a word. Then Dean let go of her hand, lifting his own to wrap it around her shoulders.

She snuggled in closer, dipping her head towards him.

"Dean."

"Mmmm?"

"Dean."

"Yes, Lou?"

"Dean. Dean. I just like your name so much."

He smiled.

"Mary-Lou. Mary's my –

"mom's name."

"Yeah. And I like that you're called Mary too."

"It's not Mary too, it's Mary Lou." She said, giggling.

He smiled. "That's lame. You know that, right?" He said, pulling his hand to lock her neck in it. "I make lame jokes, Winchester. you're gonna have to deal with it. and deal with the jokes too." She said.

He laughed, a short rumble from his chest, and Lou, propped up against his body, leaned her head to his chest, listening to that deep, glorious sound.

"Oh, I'll deal with the bad jokes. If that's the worst that comes off you, I'm sure I'll be okay with anything else." Dean said.

They had walked almost a full circle round the block now, and Lou spotted the Impala. She was a little tired from all the dancing, so she wriggled out of Dean's arms, and sat down on the sidewalk near the car. She beckoned Dean to join her, patting the floor beside her.

Once he said down, his hand automatically wrapped around her again, just like it was before.

"Tired, babe?" He asked.

"I never danced so much. In fact, I never danced at all, with anyone," she said.

Dean leaned in towards her, kissing her on the cheeks, lingering afterward for a few seconds. "Well, I think you danced pretty well."

"Hmmm." Lou sighed in his embrace, her cheeks pink, and her heart rushing from that sweet kiss. She lifted Dean's arm which wasn't wrapped around her, and kissed the back of his palm, weaving her fingers in his.

Dean held her chin and pulled her face towards his. He felt like a boy, a young boy, the first time in a very long time. And so he did what boys do: he kissed his girl. Thoroughly, passionately, he tasted what he felt like joy since he'd actually been a boy.

Lou was red, and her eyes lustily stared at Dean when they parted. He could hear her short breaths, her sigh. His chest expanded with love at the longing expression on Lou's face.

Dean rested his head on her shoulders, and they sat like that, for a few minutes, silent, but drenched in each other.

.

.

.

They tiptoed upon entering the bunker that night, well, night since it was dark outside, but it was nearly four a.m. now.

"shhhhh," they both said to each other at the same time, listening to see if their entry had woken Sam.

"He's asleep, probably," Dean whispered, quite loudly, in Lou's ears.

"Let's go," Lou said, walking in towards the bedrooms, through the corridors in the bunker, not noticing the light peeking in from under the closed door of Sam's room.

Sam heard the shuffling footsteps, and once they'd crossed his door, he silently opened the door, just to see them both enter Dean's bedroom. They were so drunk, that they didn't even realize or remember to lock or bolt the door.

Sam smiled, and went back to his room, resuming the book he'd begun.

.

.

.

It was middle of the night when Lou awoke.

She felt warm; so much warmer than usual. As her eyes flicked open, she spotted the reason for the heat: Dean.

He was lying on his side, his feet tangled in her feet, his arm around her waist. He was clinging on to her for dear life, it seemed, for when she tried to move she found herself firmly locked in his embrace. If that wasn't love, well.

"Dean."

"Mmmmm."

"Dean,"

"Mn?"

"I need to use the washroom."

"Hmmm." This was followed by removal of the arm, but his legs stayed intertwined in Lou's.

She slowly got out of the bed, the cold biting her. Her body had gotten used to Dean's warmth, and her muscles complained of cold on its deprival.

When she got back into the bed, Dean was on his back, his arms on his chest, and his palms curled up in fists. The fact that he wasn't wearing anything under the sheet made Lou realize how much he was sleeping like a baby.

She quietly snuggled into his side, slipping inside the cover. She propped on her side, on one elbow, and stared at the magnificently handsome boy sleeping beside her.

She ran her fingers through his fine hair, in a strange rhythm. After a few seconds, Dean turned, and burrowed into her body, throwing his arm around her and pulling her closer, as easy as if she were a pillow.

She wrapped her little body as much as she could around him, and soaked in his warmth, stroking his hair, his back. His nose was in her chest; she could feel every breath he took.

And thus they fell asleep once more.

"Good morning, babe."

"Morning Dean."

They were both awake, and much aware of each other than they had been last night. The awkward phase was about to initiate, where they decided how well did their date exactly go.

But Dean pushed aside all such thoughts from Lou's mind, as he walked out from the shower, wearing only his towel, walking up to Lou and soundly kissing her, his arms holding her body as he tipped her behind.

"Hmmm." Lou was incoherent. She had never been kissed like that – deeply, possessively. That kiss was a statement – you're mine.

 _Oh my. Now that was they call, a real kiss. Finally getting some good action, aren't we?_

It wasn't just Lou's thoughts that were skydiving into the gutter.

 _She's like that one sip – I cannot have enough of that drink. I -_

And here followed a string of things Dean would love to do it Lou and would have done them, had it not been for the damn phone.

.

.

.

"Hello," Lou spoke on the line. Dean judged from her relaxed tone that it must be someone she knew.

"Ya-ha. It's quite near, I suppose. Can't anyone else?"

"Okay, but- do you know what it is? Only that its – oh, okay, that seems like a fair answer, only need to personally confirm it. – Who else was on this? – Oh him, Nah, he wouldn't have crossed all the t's. – Well, I'll confirm it. If it is what you – well then – I can't be at two places at once, now can I? – Oh them. I don't know, Ab. – sure thing they won't say no. – Yeah, but who brought it in? – oh, that. I'm not touching that issue with a fifty feet pole. He's a good guy but he gets angry pretty quickly. – Sure, I'll check this one; I won't need more than a day. I'll pass off the other – Sure thing, Abby, see you Wednesday."

Lou hung up and turned to face Dean. "Who was it?" He asked, shrugging on the plaid green shirt, on the black undershirt that highlighted his biceps.

"That was Abby. I'm afraid she's got a job."

"Okay. Let's go." He came to her and swung her around so that he could wrap his arms around her from behind, and lay his head in the crook of her neck.

"No, no. She's got a job for me, AND a job for you too." Lou said, smiling as he nuzzled a ticklish spot on her neck. "Well, Sammy can proxy me, while we go do a job." Dean counters.

"I'm afraid Sammy alone won't be enough. And I've already got a partner." Lou said, a little anxious in her mind, about Dean's reaction.

.

.


End file.
